Do you trust me Teresa?
by SmileyBaker
Summary: My first try...so here we go... Jane is back and everything has changed, or not? New start after Red John...Lisbon thinks about her future with Jane... M rated...not in this chapter but later...


_Hi reader :) _  
_This is my first try to write a FF so please be patient with me. My english is for sure not the best but I hope it is readable :) _

_This story is based sometime after "White Lines" and it containes some little spoilers from previous Season 6 episodes. _  
_It is short as I don´t know if I do it right so please tell me if you like it or not after reading. Would be so nice. :) So I can decide if I should continue or not. _

_I am sure this story will be M rated in later chapters (I have something in my mind already) but this is just a little starter :) _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing (who would have guessed) ;) And I am not making money with this._

Do you trust me, Teresa?

It has been a long day, again. She hated the paperwork after closing a case. It was even more annoying since she started working with the FBI. And she couldn´t have it done by somebody else as she was not the boss anymore. But even if...nobody was here to do it because it was friday and everybody already left to go home and have some fun. She had no special plans for the evening so she was still working, like nearly every day.  
But she was happy anyway, wasn´t she? Her life changed again after Patrick Jane surprisingly returned to the States...to HER.  
She had sold her appartment in Washington and after finding a much to big, but beautiful house, she moved to Austin and started all over again.  
But did her life really change at all? It had been a few month now since Jane fooled the FBI to get what he wanted. He was a free man now working with the FBI together with her. First she felt flattered he made her one of his demands but after thinking about it she got mad about him. What was he thinking? It was her life and it was not his choice to decide about her future. She was still thinking about their argument in the plane. She was so hurt and she had to tell him, finally. He had to know it once and for all. She was not his sidekick or his little puppy he could play with, without thinking about her feelings. She felt good after telling him but she also saw she hurt him, maybe for the first time ever it was the other way round. Normally it was his part to hurt her. But she thought everything was fine again after she told him in the detention suite that she wanted to work with him for the FBI and after she saw how happy he was because of her little present.  
But was it? Was everything alright? Was it the way she wanted it to be?  
Since that day she spend at least 5 days a week with him and it felt good to be around him but after the first hype she started to get frustrated again. He never declared anything to her or gave her hope but she felt he finally was free to love again, to love HER. Or was she just stupit to believe that? She saw it in his eyes and he must have seen it in hers. Damnit he was the fucking "psychic" and he must have seen it or did he still not care? Was she wrong in believing in a future with him? Was she still only his best friend? But why all this letters when he was in exile? Loving words to make her feel better because he wrote them believing he would never come back? No, she would never believe it. But why did she never find the strength to ask him? Why was she so affraid? She never wanted to lose him again and she knew he would push her away when she tells him how she feels and he didn´t feel the same way. So she decided to live with this feeling of loving him in secret, alone at home at night. Crying herself to sleep sometimes when her emotions went wild. Or even worse, making love to herself thinking about him, her Patrick, her love.  
She nearly fell of her chair when she heared the familiar sound of a ratteling cup and saucer close to her desk. How long was he standing there, looking at her? Did he "read" her mind? Did he "know" what she was thinking? That she was thinking about him in her bed? She blushed immediately.  
"What are you doing here? she shouted at him louder as planed. "I thought everybody was gone already".  
Jane only looked at her with his beautiful sea-green eyes and smiled his brightest smile. "Not so long. I couldn´t sleep and wanted to relax on my couch." he told her in his sweetest voice.  
Oh my...what time is it? she asked.  
It´s 11pm and I think you got lost in some serious thoughts. You want to tell me about it?  
Oh no, he knew she was thinking about him. She got red as a tomato.  
"No no no...everything is fine", she hushed at him trying to calm down. "I am only finishing the paperwork about our last case and I am trying to explain to Abbott why you had to steal a boat to catch some drug dealers.  
"I am sorry Lisbon for causing so much trouble but the FBI knew what they were getting when they hired me so don´t worry about it too much...they will fix it for us."  
He walked right up to her and set down in front of her desk. She had to stare at him but she tried to hide behind her papers. Why couldn´t he just walk to his couch and leave her alone? Why was he torturing her all the time by just beeing himself, looking gorgeous in his suit and his shirt unbuttoned to his chest? Even the way he was holding the cup in his big strong hand with this long fingers made her dizzy.  
"So you have any plans for the weekend Lisbon? Maybe I can come over to your place and cook something for you to show you I am really sorry you had so much extrawork the last months because of me. And I haven´t been to your new home yet and I am really curious to see it." His smile got even bigger while he was leaning over to her.  
Whaaaaaaaaaaat? What did he just say? Did he ask her for some kind of date? No, he only wanted to cook something for her, as her friend, only to be nice, only to see her new home. Calm down Lisbon. It is not the way it looks like. He is just playing his funny games with you. Woman be strong, be independent. He has no power over you. Not this time.  
"Ohhh, I think I won´t have time for you this weekend", she lied to him hoping he wouldn´t see it right away. "I was planning a weekend at the new Spa in San Antonio because I need a little downtime to think about the last months."  
Ok Lisbon, you deserve some time on your own after spending so much time with me. Maybe next weekend? Just tell me and I will come over. He jumped off of the chair and walked to his couch. She had to stare at his cute little butt. Rund like two delicious apples. She wanted to touch him.  
He tuned around grining like he knew she was looking at him and added: "And I hope you don´t have to think about me all the time"  
"Pfffff Jane, you wish I would but I have many other things to do but thinking about you. Why would I even?"  
"Never mind Lisbon" he said still smiling like the sunshine. "I am wishing you a nice weekend and looking forward seeing you refreshed on monday morning." He hopped on his couch and closed his eyes.  
She had to get out of here as fast a possible. She hated it to lie and she had no idea how long she could manage it not to get over and seduce him on the couch. Funny thought as she knew he would never let her do so. Or would he?

_End of Chapter 1..._  
_Did you like it? I am hoping for some comments as this is my first try of writing ever :) _  
_I don´t know if I should continue...maybe you could tell me if I am doing it right or wrong so I can maybe change something. _  
_I will be happy for every review. Thank you._


End file.
